


Crazy Cat Lady

by sophie_448



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no plot. There is no point.  I just really enjoy Ryan and his cats and his tall boyfriend. So this came into existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Cat Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I know only a couple of things about Dan Keyes that I did not learn from Ryan's Instagram.

"Ryan, are you becoming a crazy cat lady?" Dan asks. 

Ryan looks up from where he's playing with the new cat on the floor. He looks shifty for a second before he covers it with sarcastic indignance. 

"I have two cats, Dan. That's hardly crazy cat lady territory." 

"That's how it starts," Dan says sagely. "It's just two now, but next thing you know it's 38 and you make the news because they ate your dessicated corpse." 

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Yeah, no. Even if I have 38 cats, they won't eat my corpse." 

"Because they love you so much?" Dan says. 

"No, because I'm not single. You'd ship me to the morgue before my cats could consume my flesh to absorb my powers." 

Ryan stands up and wraps his arms around Dan's neck. 

"Oh yeah? What powers are those?" 

Ryan hums a little. "Well, I hear my blow jobs are out of this world." He leans in close, so their lips are almost touching, but he doesn't kiss Dan. Not yet. 

Dan doesn't have much of a poker face, but he tries. "Who told you that?" 

Ryan pulls back. "Be nice or I won't use my powers on you." 

"I'm always nice," Dan says, wrapping a hand around Ryan's wrist and reeling him back in. 

They kiss slow and lingering. Dan starts to tug at Ryan's shirt, and Ryan gives him a mock shocked look. 

"Not in front of the kids!" 

Dan groans and drags him off towards the bedroom. Definitely a crazy cat lady.


End file.
